TeamLiquid Map Contest
Category:Maps TeamLiquid Map Contests are competitions open to community mapmakers to try to find the best new map. The selection process is done partly by a panel of judges and partly by votes from the community. TeamLiquid Map Contest The first TLMCTL Map Making Contest occured in Fall 2011. The contest was open to 1v1 maps. Blizzard provided prizes to the makers of the top 5 maps. The finalists were narrowed down by a panel of judges, then voted on by both TeamLiquid staff and the general public. A TL open tournament was held on these maps. The final winners wereTL Map Contest Conclusion: *3rd place : ESV Korhal Compound :Korhal Compound was introduced in the 1v1 map pool *Runner-up : TPW Ohana :Ohana was introduced in the 1v1 map pool and became a tournament staple *Grand winner : ESV Cloud Kingdom :Cloud Kingdom was introduced in the 1v1 map pool and became a tournament staple, as well as being considered one of the very best maps of Wings of Liberty TeamLiquid Map Contest 2 The second TLMC occured in Spring 2013, just after the release of Heart of the Swarm. The contest was open to 1v1 and team maps. Blizzard provided prizes for the top 3 winners. A second TL open tournament was held on these maps. After the entrants were narrowed down by judges, both pro players (who played in the open tournament) and the general public voted. The final 1v1 winners were:TL Map Contest Finalists *3rd place : DF Yeonsu :Yeonsu was introduced in the 1v1 map pool and became a tournament staple *Runner-up : ESV Ravage *Grand winner : CruX Frost :Frost was introduced in the 1v1 map pool and became a tournament staple The winning team maps were: *Runner-up : ESV Retribution :Retribution was introduced in the 4v4 map pool *Grand winner : CruX Breeze Red Bull TeamLiquid Map Contest The third TLMC occured in Fall 2013. The contest was only open to 1v1 maps, like the original TLMC. Red Bull provided prizes for the top 4 winners Red Bull TL Map Contest . In addition, a qualifier for Red Bull Battlegrounds New York City was organized with a map pool consisting of the 7 finalists of the contest. Finally, the winner (as well as any other finalist, at Red Bull's discretion) was guaranteed to be included in the Red Bull Battlegrounds New York City map pool. This was the first to have only a public vote (although the list was first narrowed down by judges). The final winnersRed Bull TLMC Results were : *4th place: Synapse (Prize of $100 for -NegativeZero-) *3rd place: Blitzkrieg (Prize of $200 for Neobowman) :Red Bull chose to add Blitzkrieg to the Red Bull Battlegrounds New York City map pool. *Runner-up: Habitation Station (Prize of $300 for Sidianthebard) :Habitation Station was introduced in the 1v1 map pool and became a tournament staple. Red Bull also chose to add Habitation Station to the Red Bull Battlegrounds New York City map pool, meaning 3 maps from this TLMC would be included. The map would be used in the official Ladder Map Pool later. *Winner: New Polaris Rhapsody (Prize of $400 for Meerel) :New Polaris Rhapsody would go on to be used in the Red Bull Battlegrounds New York City as well as SHOUTcraft Clan Wars. TeamLiquid Map Contest 4 The fourth TLMC occurred in Spring 2014. The contest was again open to 1v1 and team maps. Blizzard provided prizes to the makers of the top 3 maps. The 1v1 winners, selected by the general public from a shortlist provided by judges, wereTLMC4 Results: *5th place : Catallena by Timmay :Catallena was introduced in the 1v1 map pool. It is easily recognizable due to the giant drawing of an octopus in the middle of the map *4th place : Deadwing by JessicaSc2 :Deadwing was introduced in the 1v1 map pool *3rd place : KTV Kamala Park by Uvantak *Runner-up : KTV Foxtrot Labs by Uvantak :Foxtrot Labs was introduced in the 1v1 map pool *Grand winner : CJ Biome by NemRaC The top team maps were: *3rd place: Lava Storm *Runner-up: Preservation :Preservation was introduced in the 2v2 map pool *Winning map: Sacred Path TeamLiquid Map Contest 5 The fifth TLMC occurred in Winter 2015. This time, the contest was only open to 1v1 maps. Blizzard provided prizes to the makers of the top 3 maps and assured that at least 2 finalists maps would be added to the 2015 Season 2 ladder map pool. The 1v1 winners, selected by the general public from a shortlist provided by judges, were: *4-7th place: **Timberwolf by lorestarcraft **Neo Emerald Plaza by IeZaeL **Cactus Valley by Ferisii *:This map was added to the 2015 Season 2 ladder map pool. **Coda by IeZaeL *:This map was added to the 2015 Season 2 ladder map pool. *3rd place: Adun's Shrine by Caevrane *Runner-up : Ganymede by Uvantak *Grand winner : Echo by Uvantak :This map was added to the 2015 Season 2 ladder map pool. TeamLiquid Map Contest 6 The sixth TLMC occurred in Spring 2015. For this TLMC just like it happened on the Map Contest #5, the contest was only open to 1v1 maps. Blizzard additionally provided money prizes for the makers of the top 3 maps. The winners, selected by the general public from a shortlist provided by judges, were: *4-7th place: **Dash and Terminal by Seingalton *:This map was added to the 2015 Season 3 ladder map pool. **Moonlight Madness by SidianTheBard *:This map was added to the 2015 Season 3 ladder map pool. **Mutiny by TimeTwister **Noah's Ark by Superouman *3rd place: Ecosphere by Enekh *Runner-up: Bridgehead by Semmo :This map was added to the 2015 Season 3 ladder map pool. *Grand winner: Terraform by -NegativeZero- :This map was added to the 2015 Season 3 ladder map pool. TeamLiquid Map Contest 7 The seventh TLMC occurred in Spring 2016. For this TLMC the contest was only open to 1v1 maps, but unlike previous contests Blizzard requested that maps be submitted in one of the following 4 distinct categories of maps: # Macro maps where it's very straight forward to play and take expansions on # Rush map that promotes heavy early game play # A new map type! A "hasn’t been seen before" type of map # A map that has cool high yield resource usage In addition, the number of finalists which was 8 in previous editions of the TLMC was increased to 15 (4 for the first three categories, and 3 for the fourth). Blizzard provided money prizes for the makers of the top 5 maps, as well as the prize pool for the BaseTradeTV map test tournament held on these maps. The finalists were: *Macro category: **Annihilation Station by Meavis **Apotheosis by -NegativeZero- **Frozen Zone by Kycsyhuszar **Galactic Process by NewSunshine *Rush category: **Korhal Killzone by SidianTheBard **Namaste by AVEX **Paladino Terminal by Namrufus **Shiva by IeZael *New map type category: **Aiur Plateau by th0t **Dasan Station by Enekh **Eris by Uvantak **New Gettysburg by Jacky *High yield category: **Caldeum Plateau by AVEX **Flame Juggler by Fatam **Gojira Greenhouse by AVEX TeamLiquid Map Contest 8 The eighth TLMC occurred in Winter 2017. For this TLMC, the contest was only open to 1v1 maps, and like TLMC 7, Blizzard requested that maps be submitted in one of the following 4 distinct categories of maps: # Macro maps that favor defensive play and encourage players to reach end game unit compositions # Rush maps that promote early aggression, with a rush distance of about 35 seconds # New maps that explore new ideas for how a map can be played # Experimental resource maps that alter the standard amount of minerals or gas available at bases In addition, the number of finalists was 15 (6 for the first category, and 3 for the other three). Blizzard provided money prizes for the makers of the top 5 maps, as well as the prize pool for the BaseTradeTV map test tournament held on these maps. The finalists were: *Macro category: **Acolyte by Enekh **Ascension to Aiur by SidiantheBard **Asteroid Barricade by Samro225am **Hwangsan by Avex **Paradisia by SidiantheBard **Windwaker by Avex *Rush category: **Eremita by Avex **Hunger Game by Enekh **Maxwell Platform by Youngrustler *New map type category: **Gemsangsan by RQM **Paradise Lost by Jacky **Sequencer by NegativeZero *Experimental resource category: **Bandarlog Ruins by Samro225am **Blood Boil by Avex **Keres Passage by Kantuva References